


where is my mind?

by dxrtywrk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, these are just some self indulgent cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrtywrk/pseuds/dxrtywrk
Summary: Akaashi está estresado, como la canción.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	where is my mind?

Akaashi usualmente no tenía problemas con los límites, no le causaba molestia tener a Kuroo y Bokuto en la misma habitación simplemente siendo...ellos. Kenma y él vivían en el mismo departamento, así que los otros dos estaban casi siempre de visita. Cuando no estaban todo era orden y además reinaba un silencio casi exquisito, de esos que desearías duraran un poco más, pero no podían negarlo, la visita de estos dos hacía el ambiente más divertido. 

Definitivamente en aquel momento Akaashi no estaba para diversión o distracciones. El semestre parecía casi perdido, los finales siempre daban esa impresión . La cosa estaba así: Kenma estudiaba diseño, Kuroo administración, Bokuto comunicación y él literatura. Este último no hacía menos las carreras de sus amigos, pero le costaba a veces tanto trabajo salir adelante que se sentía un completo idiota. Se encerraba días enteros en su habitación realizando proyectos, leyendo y estudiando para exámenes imposibles con sólo dos preguntas. Estaba al borde del colapso, pero la otra pareja estaba acostumbrada a ello: no hacían ruido alguno, no interrumpían su soledad y dejaban la cena preparada en el comedor. 

Bokuto jamás había presenciado este lado tan oscuro de Akaashi, estaba acostumbrado a verlo serio y pensativo, pero nunca así. Envió dos, tres, cuatro mensajes durante el día y no obtuvo respuesta, sólo estaban siendo recibidos. Se preocupó ligeramente, era usual obtener un "okay." o un "espera, en cinco minutos respondo.", pero el silencio estaba llevándolo al borde de la locura. Saliendo de clase caminó hasta el departamento, intentando que las ideas negativas en su cabeza se esfumaran. Tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que su buen amigo de mismo grado le abrió. Fue recibido cálidamente como de costumbre, pero cuando preguntó por Akaashi la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó. 

─Está en uno de sus "momentos".

Ladeó la cabeza, sin poder comprender muy bien a qué se refería. Saludó a Kenma y caminó hasta la habitación del fondo. Tocó la puerta con extrema delicadeza, sabía que los ruidos fuertes alteraban a Keiji. 

─Kei, ¿todo bien? 

De nuevo, sin respuesta. No tocó de nuevo. Si sus oídos no lo engañaban, escuchó un sollozo. Agradeció que no estuviera cerrada con seguro, porque su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar más de un segundo. Abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró con una imagen que le partió el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que su Akaashi estuviera así de mal?

─Kei, bonito, ¿qué ocurre? ─Bokuto podía ser torpe y ruidoso cuando quería, pero sabía cómo actuar con Akaashi. Se hincó a un lado de su silla y colocó una mano sobre su pierna. ─Hey, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. 

Con el dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar su rodilla, lo consideró un gesto de solidaridad, que estaba ahí y no pensaba irse de su lado. El pobre Akaashi tuvo que retirarse los lentes para secarse el rostro. En cuanto se levantó de su lugar fue rodeado por el par de brazos más fuertes, siendo en el instante los más acogedores y delicados. No tardó en sollozar como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba avergonzado pero necesitaba dejar salir toda esa frustración. 

─Cielo, ¿has estado durmiendo suficiente? ¿Tomado agua y comiendo bien? ─el de cabello negro negó con la cabeza. ─¿Por qué no te traigo un poco de...¿pizza? ─negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Un suspiro de los labios de Koutarou le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. ─¿No quieres comer? ─negativo. ─Al menos toma un poquito de agua. ─Asintió. ─Yay, eso fue un sí. ─una pequeña risa se le escapó. 

Keiji no quería separarse de su novio, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, mucho menos Bokuto, era un ser de luz y él lo conocía como una persona más seria, ¿qué imagen tendría ahora de él? La de un niño berrinchudo, inmaduro y además inútil. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver. Cuando estuvo a punto de soltarse del abrazo para ir por agua se aferró a él con más fuerza, negando con la cabeza para que no se fuera. 

─Oh Akaashi. Ven, lo que tú necesitas es descansar, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. ─Con cuidado colocó las manos en sus muslos, agradeció que llevara pants porque estaban frías. Lo cargó menos de un metro hasta la cama, dejándolo recostado con todo el cuidado del mundo. Se encargó de mantenerlo bien cubierto entre las cobijas, bueno a ambos. No lo soltó en ningún momento, Kei necesitaba tanto de su compañía en ese momento. 

─Mira cómo has dejado tu carita. ¿son rasguños? ─los dorados coincidieron con los esmeralda. Angustiado recorría sus mejillas con sólo dos dedos que parecían acariciar porcelana a punto de quebrarse. Este bajó la mirada sintiéndose como un tonto otra vez. ─Kei, mírame un segundo, ¿puedes? ─Levantó su mentón con una sola caricia. ─Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, ¿verdad? No soy un genio en literatura ni creo serte de mucha ayuda para estudiar, pero puedo venir a apoyarte cuando te sientes mal, no te dejes caer de esta forma. Solo. Esto no es nada bueno para ti. ─El llanto no parecía detenerse, así que procedió a llenar su rostro de pequeños besos. Todo muy despacio: se encargó de besar primero su frente, la señal de protección; pasó a besar cada uno de sus párpados, los dos irritados por tanto dolor que guardaba; terminó en cada mejilla, nariz, labios y barbilla. 

─Hace cosquillas, Kou. 

Su pecho se sintió diez veces más liviano al escucharlo decir eso. Juntó sus frentes, dejando escapar un suspiro. Las pestañas de Akaashi eran largas, por eso mismo esperaba que cosquillearan sus propios párpados. 

─Te quiero Akaashi. 

─Lo sé, Bokuto. 

─¿Tú me quieres? 

─Lo sabes. 

Su barbilla estaba encima del cabello de Keiji, éste era suave como las pinceladas sobre un lienzo en blanco. Nunca se cansaba de aquella sensación, el constante roce le permitía adivinar el ritmo de la respiración del más pequeño, parecía tranquilo ahora. Seguramente estaba durmiendo. Esperaba que fuera un sueño profundo, frotaba pequeños círculos sobre su espalda para poder tranquilizarlo y no deseaba parar. Sólo quería estar así el resto de sus días con él, no verlo sufrir nunca más. Definitivamente sentía la necesidad de proteger a quien fue su soporte (y aún lo era) durante casi seis años, por toda la vida. 


End file.
